Doctor Who and the Writing of Star Wars
by General-Jingwei
Summary: In this, the first crossover I have ever written, Doctor Who and Donna Noble travel unknowingly to Hoth, where they encounter the Battle of Hoth, in which the Rebel forces bravely defend against the Imperials. What happens when someone isn't saved?


I sorta started this off as a romance, although it ISN'T. I left the end open to imagination.

* * *

The Doctor and Donna stood on opposite sides of the TARDIS's multi-sided control panel, grinning at each other. "You- you really think so, Donna?" the Doctor asked, grinning. Donna loved that crooked grin, the way he was always over-hyper. "Yeah," Donna replied, the word sounding more like "yeh". The Doctor loved the way Donna was always making her words short, clipped. The TARDIS was in the Vortex right now, and the Doctor and Donna were trying to figure out a place to go. Donna had just suggested that the Planet of the Ood sounded good. The last time they had been there, they had watched a man become an alien, witnessed a giant brain, and been party to a rebellion.

"Well, if you think so," the Doctor muttered, "Allons-y, Miss Noble! The sooner I tell the TARDIS where and when, the sooner we get there and then!" He was shouting and grinning now, getting overexcited.

_He's like a kid on holiday, _thought Donna. "Er, a'right then, let's go back- er, forward… the week after we freed them." That would be nice; they would get to see the Ood running free. _Except, _thought Donna, _Ood Sigma. _This one hadn't been killed, and was still fitted with the translator. He had been the spokesperson of the group when they had left, and he would probably still be.

After many knob-twists and lever-pulls, the Doctor was done and the TARDIS whirred to a stop. "Allons-y, Donna! Come on, let's go!" He dashed over to the door, disproportionately small when compared to the rest of the giant TARDIS. He opened the door.

Donna shivered as the snow blasted in, bringing cold, crisp air with it. She was going to grab a coat, but changed her mind as she remembered how much the thick jacket dulled her senses. She walked out into the snow, or rather, the blizzard.

"Brrrr," the Doctor shivered, rubbing his arms.

"You get cold, Doc?"

The Doctor gave her a funny look, before saying, "Don't call me Doc. I am The Doctor, Doctor, or Sir Doctor of TARDIS. Disregard that last one, actually. Nah, I was thinking of how you must feel! I can see the goose bumps from over here!"

"Oh. Right, then, what're we standing 'round here for? Allons-oh, right?"

"Nah, actually, it's Allons-y. Common misconception, though. A'right, not THAT common, but… yeah, it's just you." The Doctor shrugged, his hair giving a small jiggle as the movement shifted his neck. "Right, then, do you remember where the compound is? Odds are, they're still living there. After all," he added with a wry grin, "it's cold out here."

"Oh, ha ha," Donna said, sarcasm dripping like a river from her voice. "Are we going or not?" With that, she started off at a brisk pace towards where she thought the compound was.

"Er, Donna?" the Doctor chuckled, shaking his head. "It's this way." He pointed in the direction opposite that of Donna's. Flustered, she pivoted on her heel and headed off with him. After walking in silence, bar the _crunch _of their feet on the snow, for several moments, Donna muttered, "Wait. Why… why are there _humans _here?"

For indeed there were, humans strolling around the compound as if they still held control… "Wibbley Wobbley, Timey Wimey," the Doctor muttered. "Er… wait! This is _perfect!_" And with that, the Doctor ran all the way back to the TARDIS.

"Wait!" Donna shouted, running after him. "Where are you going?" _Oooh, this had better be worth it!_ she thought, annoyed.

They both made it to the TARDIS within a few seconds of each other, Donna showing up just a bit after him. "Woah," muttered the Doctor. "You're improving!" he shouted approvingly. "A'right, enough of that." He quickly pulled open the door to the Police Public Call Box, or TARDIS if you prefer. "You see, in here, we have a little ditty I like to call the Timey Wimey Detector!" He picked up an item that resembled an open reel tape recorder, or, in laymen terms, a big box with a circle on top, and Donna was taken aback.

"Er, how does it work?"

The Doctor looked up. "Oh, I didn't know you took an interest in my li'tl devices! It goes ding when there's stuff wrong." In his mind, this explained just about everything. Donna, on the other hand, was still confused.

"Well, how does it know-"

"No TIME for that, Donn- wait. TARDIS. Right. Anyhow, I'm not… exactly… sure. Not anymore, anyways, I don't remember. Anyhow, let's go, eh?" The Doctor dashed outside, causing Donna to follow him. "Whoa," he muttered.

"Woah," Donna agreed. "That's… um… is that, er, Dalek?" She was pointing off in the distance to what looked like two tall, silver cereal boxes on legs heading towards them.

"Nah, doesn't look Dalek. Maybe… nah, doesn't look like them either. Might be human manufacture… and the compound is different, too. Looks more like… a system of bunkers." Indeed, the Ood compound, which had at one point contained separate buildings, now housed a single network of bunkers. Out in front of the bunkers, there was a system of trenches, to be used in case of assault.

"And, Donna, judging by the look of those things and the rate at which they're heading for the bunkers, along wit' all the soldiers with 'em, I'd say they're about to attack. Perhaps we should- woah!" As he had been talking, he had turned on the Timey Wimey Detector. It had started dinging so rapidly it sounded like machine gun fire from the early two-thousands.

"Well, a'right then! Looks like we're not leaving so quick after all!" the Doctor shouted, waving his hands frantically in the air and shutting it off. "A'right, let's head off towards those bunkers and see what's what, eh?" He dashed off, once again forcing Donna to jog after him.

_Ooh, I'm getting tired of this, _Donna thought. The Doctor came to an abrupt halt when he saw someone with brown hair and a white jacket on. Of course, most everyone here had those, but his wasn't combat issue. His was a simple jacket, serving no double purpose.

"Well, 'ello there… is that…?" Well, it certainly looked like it. Indeed, he bore a striking resemblance to… Han Solo. "'Ello! Er, excuse me, is your name Han Solo?" the Doctor shouted, walking briskly up to him.

Han gave a small grimace and muttered, "Who are you? Why the hell are you in a suit in the middle of a blizzard? And how the hell did you get here?" Han was on edge, and the Doctor wondered…

"Excuse me, er, did something just… happen? Something like, oh, I don't know, did Luke die?" Donna was taken aback. What? Luke couldn't die! That's not how it works! However, she remembered the Timey Wimey Detector and the noise it had made. Maybe that was what had gone wrong?

"Wh- who the HELL are you and how did you know about Luke?" Han was amazed at this stranger's knowledge.

After a moment's consideration, the Doctor muttered, "John Smith, Jedi Remnants. I'm here to help you and Luke defend from the Imperials, and it looks like I made it just in time!" He flashed his blank ID card and pushed past Han into the bunker. Confused, Han and Donna followed.

"Eh, Do-John, what happened?" Donna started. "That… Timey Wimey thing, it said something was incredibly wrong. Is that… because Luke died?" The Doctor nodded and pushed past two rebels guarding a door. We walked out to a small room with two doors, turrets, and a large window with no glass.

"Well, this is right, at least," the Doctor mumbled, glaring out at the AT-ATs and the Snowspeeders speeding toward them. "After a few minutes, they should figure out how to take those out…"

However, his words did not ring true. After about a half hour of watching the Snowspeeders and their brave pilots commit suicide, the Doctor was rapidly pacing up and down. Finally, he lashed out at the wall and shouted. "OH YES!" he screamed, pumping a fist in the air. "Without Luke, they don't figure out how to DO that!" With those words, he sped out to the hangar.

"Donna, I need your help. Can you launch the grappling hook out of the back? You've seen the movies, eh?" Donna paled, and hopped in the back of the ship, gripping the grappling hook so hard that her knuckles whitened. "Don't _worry_ Donna. I'm sure you'll be just fine! Now, I pull this lever to blast off, so to speak…" The Snowspeeder lifted a yard off the ground and then shot forward, almost running in to a snowdrift.

"Oh my!" the Doctor shrieked, lifting the lever. "Hm. These controls aren't exactly Gallifreyan, but… wait! Sonic screwdriver, duh!" He pointed said item at the controls and scanned them, smiling as he heard the wires rearrange themselves. "Donna, need a makeover back there? Of course, all you need to do is point and shoot… Eh, THAT'S not good!" As he had been talking, he had almost crashed into a large snowdrift… again.

"A'right, now that I'm back under control… let's head to the AT-ATs and work on taking them out, eh?" Veering off to the right, the Doctor and Donna sped towards the huge, hulking, mechanic beasts.

"Doctor, I'm confused," Donna said as they flew. "I thought Star Wars was fake! How... how are we here? I mean, time and planets I can SORT OF comprehend, but... into the world of fiction? How?"

"Oh, Donna, quit babbling! I actually, er, cheated a bit. See, I went to the future and to galaxies far from Earth, and then, well... I recorded events there and came BACK to Earth, not to mention back in time, to publish them as fiction."

Donna was astounded. "Wh... what? You... you actually wrote all this down? And then, what, did you act as George Lucas to make them into movies?"

"Nah, he did that bit on his own."

"Doctor, look out!" As they had been chatting, the Doctor had flown closer and closer to the AT-ATs, and had almost been hit by two lasers. The Doctor swerved left and right, ducked and rolled, and finally made it to where he wanted to be.

"Donna, aim for the knee joint! Hope you don't get nauseas easy, 'cause there'll be quite a bit of circling to be done!"

Donna took careful aim and fired, hitting the joint directly in the center with all the finesse of an archer hunting game. The hook stuck to the leg and Donna whooped.

"Very good, Donna! Come on, now you can contact the others and tell them what to do!" Donna turned on the radio and screamed in it to tell the others how to take the AT-ATs out. The Doctor and Donna, however, realized something. It was too late. There were no Snowspeeders left.

"Damn it!" the Doctor shrieked. "Without the Snowspeeders, the Rebels won't have enough time to escape!" After a pause, the Doctor mumbled, "Donna. I don't exactly know why... Wait! I do! Last time I was here... Idiot! I'm an idiot! Last time I was here, in order to record the book I was WITH Luke in that cave! Because of me, he had time to get his light saber while the Wampa looked for me! That's why he's dead now; I wasn't there!"

Donna, confused, shook her head. "So, what happens now? The movies and books change?"

"Oh, no, Donna, much too complicated. In order to prevent anything THAT complicated happening, the timelines simply split. In other words, you won't notice any difference, and neither will the books or movies because I wasn't there to write them. However, in an alternate timeline, there never _were _any books or movies and George Lucas died old and alone, while Han Solo and the rest of the Star Wars galaxy was enslaved by the Emperor, who proceeded to live forever. The end."

"Doctor, where's the TARDIS?" Donna had stopped listening about halfway through, but had let the Doctor finish.

"Oh dear." the Doctor frowned, looking back at Donna. "Er, I may have to try and fly us back to it. Ready?"

Donna Noble nodded, ready to go wherever the Doctor took her.


End file.
